<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dining in the Floor, Laughing by Current521</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340422">Dining in the Floor, Laughing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Current521/pseuds/Current521'>Current521</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, F/M, Fluff, Moving In Together, technically</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:55:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Current521/pseuds/Current521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Paul get an apartment together</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dining in the Floor, Laughing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Emma and Paul had finally gotten an apartment together. Too long enough; partly, of course, because Hatchetfield was not a great place to try to find an apartment. No one ever moved there, but no one ever left either. Emma wanted to, but Paul wanted to stay, and she honestly had nowhere better to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was moving day, and somehow, Paul hadn't gotten the day off, so Emma was alone with it. She didn't mind; Paul was the worrying type, and as cute as it might be ordinarily, today she didn't wanna be taken care of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loud music and some determination got you far; the apartment was already looking almost habitable by the time Paul came back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Welcome back," Emma said, plastering on a bright and very fake smile. "Now fucking help me, this box is heavy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, of course!" Paul immediately grabbed the box. "This is all looking very good so far, you've done a good job. Didn't need my help at all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh sure." Emma laughed; she was having a good day, in spite of herself. "Come on, come on, I need your help to assemble the bed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spent the afternoon helping each other with all the stuff Emma hadn't been able to do alone. Moving by herself had been fun, and Emma was happy she'd managed to get some stuff done without Paul, but it was much better when he was there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They cooked dinner together and ate sitting on the floor. Neither of them had owned a proper dining table, and they hadn't bought one yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Emma? We live together now. Isn't that amazing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma started laughing. "Paul that is the most saccharine thing you've ever said, god. Is this how you're gonna be from now on?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can stop if you'd like." Paul seemed almost confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, no, I don't want you to stop. I know, it is amazing. It's just not like you to get so sappy." She smiled and elbowed him. "I kinda dig it. It's cute."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma loved when she could make Paul blush.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>